Pushing My Buttons
by adii1201
Summary: Takes place at the end of 5x21. Yes, it's just me and my twisted mind...


_Pushing My Buttons_

_"We'll figure it out, I promise" _She said as she looked deep into his eyes.

He smiled softly and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing it lightly. _"I love you so much"._

She nodded, her hand now moving in his hair. She pulled him to her, kissing him. Slowly she went from sitting to lying down, her lips not parting from his for a second. He lied on top of her, his hands already wandering all over her body. He slowly began unbuttoning her shirt, messing it up while he searched for her skin to touch. Her body was burning, yearning for him, absorbing every movement of his fingers on her.

She suddenly pushed him away, taking a deep breath and trying to recover. He looked at her with surprise, his hands still not leaving her.

_"Upstairs. Now" _She said, breathless.

He smiled, bringing his lips to hers once again as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he lifted her off the couch. He slowly carried her up the stairs, still kissing her, his hands now on her ass, hers wrapped around his neck. He opened their bedroom door, walking towards their bed. He placed her there, his hands going back under her shirt, trying to get to her breasts. He ripped it open, revealing her bra. She used this time to remove his own shirt, now finally getting to touch his chest. She pulled him back to her, her hands moving fast from his back to his butt, pressing her core against him.

He quickly unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor. His fingers moved on her breast, causing her to moan quietly. He caught her nipple with his teeth, his tongue moving over it. She began moving under him, enjoying every movement he made. His hand found their way to her panties, locating her clit in a second. He slid his finger inside of her, his lips already covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She pressed his hand deeper into her and his mouth closer to her body.

_"Oh god" _She moaned, her head thrown back, her eyes shut.

He once again kissed her lips, their tongues fighting for control, her body still under his work, withering under him.

His finger moved faster and faster inside her, her moans growing louder and louder.

_"Fuck" _She screamed.

He laughed, enjoying the fact that he did this to her. He knew she needed more from him but he kept teasing her, his teeth now biting her ear lobe, his other finger now joining the one that was already inside her.

_"Fuuuuckkk! TOM!" _She screamed again, her hands almost ripping the sheets off the bed.

He suddenly stopped, moving away from her. He knew she was close but he just loved that she begged for more, begged for him. He took her pants and panties off, slowly caressing her legs and moving to her thighs. She couldn't control her moves as her hips raised up, wanting him to continue where he stopped. He removed his pants and his boxers soon after that.

_"Tom!" _She breathed his name and he laughed.

_"I need you, please" _She pleaded, her legs now wide open, ready for him.

He took his time, kissing her lips again, then moving to her neck and her breasts. She whimpered under him, hating him for doing that to her.

She slowly moved her hands down to his penis, knowing it's the only thing that would make him surrender. She could feel it growing harder in her hands and it made him stop what he was doing. He looked at her and she laughed, pulling him in for a kiss.

He positioned himself between her legs and entered her all at once. She gripped his arms hard, her nails digging into his skin.

He thrust into her, his lips wandering from her lips to her neck and back to her lips again. She couldn't breathe and her heart beat out of her chest.

_"Oh fuck! God!" _She moaned, feeling her release getting closer_. _

Their bodies were on fire and each touch felt like a burn. He moved faster inside her and she pulled him deeper to her. Her core was pressed tight against him, her clit rubbing against his skin.

_"FUCK"_ They both screamed as they reached their climax. Her muscles jolted, her hips tightening around him. His body crashed on top of hers, his arms holding on to her.

He slowly let go of her, moving to the bed, lying on her side. Her hand rested on his chest, both of them panting.

_"You're just… Wow… You're amazing!" _She laughed, still breathless.

He smiled, moving closer to her and kissing her. _"Same goes for you honey" _He whispered on her lips and kissed her again.

_"You're the best sex I ever had"_ She whispered in his ear as she teasingly bit down his ear lobe.


End file.
